Weddings Bells and--Pie?
by McSgwizzle
Summary: It's Cosmo and Wanda's wedding day, and they'll have to somehow make sure their vows for each other are nothing but perfect. ('Floating with You' reference)


**I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I got locked out of my account and kept coming back in attempts to log in and I made it! So, here's that promised CxW wedding fic. I tried my best to keep Cosmo in character (which is pretty hard) along with all the mushy gushy stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 7894 BC, in a cute chapel on the outskirts of Fairy World..

"A little to the left." A blue haired fairy named Sage guided the bride as she adjusted her white veil. The pink fairy stood atop a lavender platform in the elegant bride's room of the fairy church. She attempted to centre her silk veil as two other girls adjusted her train from behind.

"There, perfect!" Sage halted with her hands.

The two other fairies came and stood with Sage, all matching in their light pink, satin bridesmaid dresses.

"Oh Wanda, you're beautiful." One of them gushed.

The bride blushed. "Thank you, Ember."

"Stunning, absolutely stunning!" Petal agreed.

Wanda glanced at herself in the mirror and lightly ran a hand over her pinned swirl. Usually, she'd pin a portion in the front and tie back her natural swirls in a light ponytail. That is, if she didn't let it all down in a mess of curls completely. But this time, she went full force by pinning all of it up in a front swirl to really emphasize her hair's natural form. Minus the few locks of escaped hair in the back that, which were rolled into a smaller curl just behind her neck. "Should I change the hair? Maybe I should've straightened it-"

"Girl, don't make this a repeat of high school." Sage said, giving a bit of an eye roll. "Your hair is gorgeous."

"Here, let me hairspray the one in the back." Petal poofed up a can of hairspray and shook it. "Give it some more bounce."

The bridesmaid lifted Wanda's silky veil, and sprayed the curl in the back. The bride continued to look in the mirror.

"Are you really unsure about the hair?" Ember asked.

"No, the hair's fine." Wanda said.

Sage crossed her arms. "Just fine? Don't you feel more like yourself?"

"I know someone loves your swirls." Petal teased from behind Wanda, hinting at the man of the hour. The other two giggled as Wanda turned a bright red.

"I just never thought today would come." Wanda said. "Let alone, be like this." Petal finished spraying her hair and Wanda let her veil fall back down behind her. "Thank you guys for being so supportive. It means so much to me that you care about how I feel to be with Cosmo. Unlike some people."

"I'm sorry your father can't walk you down the aisle, honey. I know it's been eating you up." Sage took Wanda's hand and patted it.

The pink fairy sighed. "Not really. I'm just glad there's a way to be with my fiancé without constantly dodging everything."

"In an hour it'll be husband!" Ember said, clapping her hands together. The other girls squealed.

Wanda shook her head and she smiled. "You three are insane."

"Any news on that last-minute invitation?" Sage asked, somewhat bitterly.

Wanda's smile vanished. "Blonda can't come.."

"What?" Ember exclaimed. "But it's your wedding day and she's your sister!"

"She's not much of one." Wanda muttered.

"Why can't she make it?"

"Some audition for a soap opera." Wanda admitted. "called 'All my Biceps' or something like that..."

"Unbelievable." Sage shook her head. "She's actually picking an audition over the biggest day of your life."

"Why'd you invite her, anyway?" Petal asked.

"Out of my whole family, she's the one who should at least be here." Wanda explained. "She may not have liked Cosmo much, but she never sold me out to daddy. But...Fairywood is her life now, she could care less about mine. I doubt she ever did."

"Well," Sage put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "who needs Blonda? You've got us."

Wanda smiled. "Thank you, Sage." The bride looked in mirror once more. "I think my heart's gonna explode."

"I'm sure Cosmo looks dashing." Ember said, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"I'm sure he looks amazing.." Wanda spoke quietly, smiling. Her heart swelled at the thought of her soon-to-be husband. Her adorable, loving, warm, goofy of a man, Cosmo. It was enough to make her swoon at the thought that he was just around the corridor with the other groomsmen. Fussing last minute over his vows, no doubt. Or, doing his tie over and over until he realizes he could just perfect it with magic. She bit her lip to contain her giggles at the thought of his pure craziness. He'd stolen her heart when they met, absolutely melted it when he proposed, and she believed that he would do it all over again at the chapel.

Wanda was surprised he made it in one piece to this day. She'd been worried Cosmo would have some breakdown and ask Wanda if they could hold off the wedding a bit longer. However, the green haired fairy hadn't said a peep.

And that made Wanda the most nervous.

"You don't think Cosmo's having second thoughts, do you?"

Ember put a sugar cube in her tea. "No, why? Has he been acting different?"

"He's just been..calm."

"Is that different?" Petal asked.

Wanda narrowed her eyes. "This is Cosmo we're talking about, yes it's different."

"Alright, alright, miss bridezilla."

"Hey-"

"Wanda, relax." Sage said. "I'm sure he's just as, if not more nervous than you are."

"Why would he be more nervous?"

Sage let out a puff of air in mockery. "Is he not the same fool in high school that was tripping over himself just to get your attention?"

Wanda shot her a look in warning. "Sage.."

"Oh, relax. I'm joking." Sage waved a hand. "The point is the guy has been nuts about you. You knew that, everyone knew that. This is like a dream come true for him."

Wanda ran two hands up her opposing arms. "You really think so?"

"I was there." Sage shrugged. "In fact, I was one of the few that didn't make a huge deal about you dumping the hottest guy in school for a little cricket of a boy."

"Sage!"

"I'm joking!"

Wanda put her hands on her hips. "Don't act like you weren't a little weirded out."

"Well, duh." Sage said. "But I wasn't about to make you change your mind, or anything. You're my best friend."

Wanda held her maid of honour's gaze before succumbing to softness. She couldn't be frustrated with Sage. After all, she was in fact the only one who didn't attack Cosmo and Wanda's relationship like it was a war zone. At least, on Wanda's end. Cosmo had some friends who were loyal and some friends who weren't. Same old story as always, the common type trying to pry the two apart to any extent.

Well, joke's on them.

The knock on the door brought her back to attention.

"If that's Cosmo, he's not allowed to see the bride before the wedding!" Sage warned.

A curly yellow-haired with a large nose poked his head in. "Relax, it's just me."

Wanda floated down to meet with the best man.

"Wow Wanda, you look fantastic."

"Thanks, Ginko." She clasped her hands together. "Give it to me straight, how badly is Cosmo freaking out?"

"Ah, he's fine." Ginko assured in a nonchalant tone. "The guys are at the end of the altar, if you're ready."

Taking a breath, Wanda poofed up her bouquet of flowers. The bridesmaids did the same.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Stupid tie!" Cosmo infuriated, fussing with the green bowtie of his white tuxedo.

Ginko poofed back into the groom's room. "Uh, Cosmo?"

"Bah!" Cosmo turned around in shock with a disheveled tie. "You scared me."

"Really? Even when I poofed in front of the mirror?"

"Yeah!" Cosmo said, turning back to fix his tie. He continued to mumble things incoherent under his breath and Ginko just shook his head.

"Here's a thought, use your wand."

Cosmo stopped and pulled his wand out. "I don't think they made these to tie ties."

"Your magic, you idiot."

Cosmo grinned. "Oh, yeah!" He raised his wand and fixed his tie with a ding. "Is that good?"

Ginko took a second to look at the groom. "Really, you're going with the bowler hat?"

Cosmo gave Glinko a blank stare in the mirror before poofing up a top hat in replacement of the bowler.

"Alright, groomsmen and bridesmaids are all set. You ready to get this show on the road?"

Cosmo tucked his wand away. "Sure am!" The groom then picked up a stack of papers and began to float to the door.

"Hold it, tiger." Ginko stopped him by poking his wand at his chest. "What is that?" He pointed to the papers.

"My vows, duh."

Ginko's eyes bulged. "Dude, that's like forty pages. What's in there, your testaments?"

"It's everything I love about Wanda."

"And you had to make it that long? You're gonna put the altar to sleep."

"Weeeell, I had to make sure to include why I love her, where I love her, how I love her, all the days I told her I loved her, all the days I'll tell her I love her-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Ginko said, taking the papers from Cosmo and tossing them on a nearby chair. "Lose the essay, and listen to me." Cosmo nodded, looking at his long term friend. When Ginko was about to say something, he was about to say something.

"Don't fret about making sure Wanda knows every single detail of why you love her. You have a lifetime to do that. Just tell her why you love her honestly. In BRIEF terms. You know, short and sweet."

"But, what if it's not enough!" Cosmo panicked, grabbing his friend by his suit jacket.

"Hey, easy on the tux." Ginko said, prying away from the groom's grip. "Whataya mean?"

"I can't just tell her anything!" Cosmo said. "That's Wanda's specialty! What if I say the wrong thing, she might get upset!"

"I don't think anything you say will surprise her. She knows who she's marrying."

"You know what I mean, what if I mess up!"

"Cosmo, calm down." the best man assured. "It's easy, just focus on why you love her and think about the life ahead you guys have."

"Why I love her...life ahead..ok. What else?"

Ginko groaned. "I don't know, just speak from your heart." He cringed. "Look, I'm not the mushy type, man. Whatever seems right in that moment."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, she's looking pretty. Maybe that'll help-"

"Hey! That's my fiancée!"

"All I said was she looked pretty-"

"Yeah! Only I can do that!"

Ginko puts his hands up in defence. "Geez, I feel bad for any other guy that looks Wanda's way in your marriage."

"Doesn't matter, 'cause I won't let it happen." Cosmo huffed.

"Dude, other fairies are allowed to think she's pretty. It's kind of hard not to."

"That's what they aaaaaaall say. But before you know it, people really start thinking she's pretty. And they'll keep telling her she's pretty, and Wanda will get more and more pretty. And then she'll realize she's too pretty for me, and leave me for some-some hispanic, muscular, unspecific fairy, who knows all about being pretty! And they'll spend their days dancing, speaking Spanish, and eating pie! AND I LOVE PIE!"

Cosmo panted, and Ginko only blinked. "Cosmo-"

"I wish I only saw how pretty Wanda is!"

"Cosmo!" Ginko said. "For goodness sake, Wanda isn't going to leave you for Juandissimo."

"AH! I don't wanna hear his name!" Cosmo plugged his ears. "La, la, la!"

Ginko poofed up a zipper over Cosmo's mouth and shut it close. It went quiet and two large, green eyes just stared at the best man.

"Listen. Doesn't it make you happy to know that Wanda, a beautiful, sweet fairy girl like her picked you? So what if the rest of the world thinks she pretty? She chose you, Cosmo. That's all that matters."

Cosmo continued to stare.

"Do you get what I'm saying?"

The groom hesitated, before nodding.

"Are you okay with your vows?"

Nod.

"And you're ready to marry Wanda?"

Eager nod.

Ginko took away the zipper. "Alrighty, let's roll."

"Wait! Before I forget." Cosmo poofed up a black marker. He bit the cap off and spat it away, before rolling up his sleeve and writing in thick letters 'I do!' across his arm. He tossed the marker over his shoulder and rolled up his sleeve.

"Seriously?" Ginko asked.

"Still stupid! Remember?" Cosmo reminded. Ginko didn't say anything else and just raised his wand with a sigh.

In another poof, Cosmo all of a sudden found himself at the end of the altar, standing before a fairy priest. The many faces in the stands went silent at the arrival of the groom and sat down. Cosmo looked behind him to see Ginko and the two other groomsmen. His best man gave him a thumbs up.

Prior to the wedding day, Wanda had told Cosmo how the setup of the ceremony would happen. Cosmo had made sure to listen. Or, at least tried to. He didn't want to ruin Wanda's day. He didn't want to their day.

Bridesmaids? Cosmo thought. Didn't Wanda say that they would float first? Cosmo panicked when no one was coming down the aisle, and turned to Ginko about to say things were already going wrong. But then, a sweet melody filled the green-haired fairy's ears and he smiled, completely distracted. Violins began to play and everyone looked towards the entrance.

Sage floated down the aisle, bouquet in hand. Sage. For some reason, the word Scary slashed Cosmo's mind in familiarity. Maybe because Sage had always been protective of Wanda. Truth be told, she had warned Cosmo a few times that if he ever hurt Wanda, she'd be coming for him. Oh yeah, he was scared of her alright.

Sage reached the podium. "You better take good care of my girl, dork." Sage warned.

"Y-yes." Cosmo nodded. "But, I think she's the one who'll take care of me.."

Sage smirked. "Good luck." She then proceeded to her spot.

Ember followed behind, giving Cosmo a nod as she passed. Petal came soon after. "Good luck, Cosmo!" She whispered.

Why was everyone wishing him good luck? Was there like a puzzle he had to solve before marrying Wanda? No one told him about that! And he sucked at puzzles! Cosmo, though he didn't break his posture, panicked. He began to notice that Wanda hadn't yet followed Petal behind, and thought she may have ditched. The music began to slow down and transition into a different elegant tune, as everyone rose from their seats. Cosmo hardly noticed. He was still panicked. Wanda had left. She left without even telling him what he did wrong. For all he knew she was-

And suddenly; Cosmo stopped breathless.

Wanda?

An angel began to make her way down the aisle. She floated with an elegant posture, flowers in hand. Her train trailed behind her, brushing the floor and waving delicately as she floated.

But that dress, that hair, those eyes. It was enough to convince Cosmo that he was truly dreaming.

Wanda couldn't hide the smile on her face at the sight of Cosmo. The flabbergasted look on her fiancé alone was enough to make her overjoyed. But seeing him, looking so handsome in that tux, waiting for her and only her, it was like she was falling in love with him all over again.

The bride made her way to the platform and stood in front of Cosmo. She turned an handed her bouquet to Sage, before smiling at her fiancé and taking his hands.

"Hi." She whispered, almost reassuring Cosmo that she was real.

"Hi.."

"Please be seated." The officiant announced. Everyone did as told. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two very special fairies. Cosmo Julius Cosma and Wanda Venus Fairywinkle."

He looked in between the two. "Love can be described by most as an intense feeling of need. Love can be tender, thats rousts to a deep affection. Some might say that love is just a novelty. But, love strays across a thin line between hatred, by giving the other the power to destroy them and trusting that they won't. It is as well the desire for their soul. The desire to always want to do better."

Cosmo squeezed Wanda's hands.

"It is something difficult to define, but almost impossible to live without."

Wanda smiled.

"It is something that you do not realize is missing, until it is bestowed upon you."

Green orbs were locked so tightly with pink, neither realized how strong their fingers gripped to one another.

"May we proceed to the vows?" The older officiant asked.

Wanda nodded, as Sage leaned forward and handed her a paper. "I'm okay," Wanda assured, knowing she didn't need what she wrote. She turned to look at her beloved. Oh, how she could get through this, she didn't know.

"Cosmo," she began, "when it comes to loving you, I realize that there was a time when I never knew what it was like to be wanted. Never, in a thousand nights, could I have thought I'd be so lucky to know you, let alone be loved by you. And..I stand before everyone here knowing that nothing so strong is enough to keep me from what I feel for you constantly. You truly are what I've been missing, what I didn't realize I needed so badly. Sometimes I think that my mother brought us together, because I know she would've adored you. You give me a reason to laugh, to smile, to be grateful. But even better, you give me a reason to live a life that's happy. A reason to...look forward to everything that we have ahead of us. And all I can promise you is that I'll love you as long as I live and beyond. You're an inspiration to me more than you could ever realize, Cosmo. I love you so much for that."

Amongst the sniffs and tissues being blown in the chapel, Cosmo's heart and mind allowed him to hear only Wanda's words. Not only was she great with words, but by god, were they stronger when directed towards him.

How could he possibly follow that?

"Cosmo," The officiant gestured to. The groom swallowed, feeling the attention on him. He couldn't do this. How could he? It was too much emotion for him to so much breathe, let alone talk.

But as Wanda's thumb stroked his hand in their grip, he realized everyone else around him didn't matter. Only she mattered.

And that's all the reassurance he needed.

"Wanda." Cosmo began, just wanting to hear her name. "I...I know I'm forgetful...but, I won't forget when I saw you and..no other. I don't think about things for too long, but I did one time. I thought I was too lucky...to have met you."

Wanda blinked back tears in happiness, and Cosmo smiled in relief.

"Your happiness makes me..happy, Wanda." He continued. "And, I don't think I ever want to see you sad again, 'cause it'll only make me sad. You've given up so much for me...that I don't even think I deserve it. You could've picked anyone...but you picked me. And I feel like I have a...a mission, now. To keep you from being sad, to be happy, to stay mine, but also...for me to stay yours. Because you made me yours, and now I have to-to fight. To keep you safe. I love you, so, so much. And...no words that I can think of will ever, ever let you know that, but..." he swallowed, "maybe spending my life with you will. You're the most talented, nicest...and most beautiful fairy ever. And..I'm gonna make mistakes. I'm gonna mess up at times, but I promise to try, Wanda. For you, I'll never stop trying. I promise."

As Wanda sniffed, staring into her groom, the others around them cried.

"Did you know he could speak like that...?" Ember asked tearfully to Sage.

"Not a clue." Sage responded, wiping her smudged makeup.

"May we have the rings?" The officiant asked. Both Sage and Ginko handed the rings to the bride and groom. Wanda carefully slipped it onto Cosmo's finger, and he repeated the same action with her's, not letting go of her hand for a second.

"Wanda," the officiant said. "Do you take Cosmo to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be by his side through sickness and in health? To honour him, to unify your magic with his and become one, till' death do you part?"

"I do." Wanda breathed.

"Cosmo, do you take Wanda to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to stay by her side through sickness and in health? To honour her, to unify your magic with her's and become one, 'till death do you part?"

"I-" Cosmo's head suddenly went blank. Drat! Right now, of all times? He'd been so caught up in what he was going to say to Wanda he completely forgot this part. Quickly, he turned for a mere second as Wanda cocked an eyebrow. Rolling down his sleeve, he glanced at the thick letters he wrote before.

Oh, right.

Cosmo turned back with a grin. "I do!"

Wanda let out a chuckle.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the Fairy Council and union of Fairy World, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Well, what're you waiting for? Kiss her!"

The rest of the room busted into applause. Cosmo grinned as he closed his eyes and puckered up to kiss his bride thoroughly. But, not before Wanda suddenly tackled him into a huge smack, taking her husband my absolute shock. His arms out grasped in panicked waves for a second as she kissed him, before he succumbed to the absolute pleasure of it all. He moved his palms carefully to her waist, before they pulled away.

"You should really wear your hair like that more often." Cosmo was the first to say through heavy breathing, still holding Wanda in his grasp.

His wife giggled. "You think so?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, maybe I will." She smiled. She took her bouquet back from Sage as her and Cosmo began to make their way back down the aisle with their arms linked, nodding to all their friends that cheered.

"Cosmo, what you said-"

"Was it okay? I changed it last minute."

"Oh sweetie, it was perfect." Wanda said. "And honey, you absolutely do deserve what I've given up. I'll never stop loving you, I promise with all my heart, Cosmo." She leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Cosmo smiled as they walked through the doors of the chapel and kissed her temple. "I'll take that promise, Snookie."

Wanded sighed, contently. "Let's get this reception started."

"I hope they have pie."

* * *

**Errrgh! I hope it was good! I fell out of the streak for a while so I tried my best. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
